A Cup of Hawt Chocolate
by JayTang
Summary: Alone on Christmas Eve, the Sixth Hokage is depressed at how his life has turned out. A certain Hyuga decides to help cheer him up. Actually has a good plot, at least to me. Fourth chapter possible if i get enough reviews. 18 only.
1. Chapter 1: December 24

**(A/N: This fic is rated M for language, alcohol use, and adult situations. Especially adult situations. I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**Well, I own volume 30 but that's it.**

**If you dislike reading about the act of two people sharing their love in an intimate way, but still like NaruHina, here's my rated T verson:**

fanfiction. net/s/5599358/1/

(remove spaces)

**Setting: This is a two-shot Naruto Christmas story. Naruto has finally gotten what he thought he always wanted: the esteemed position of Hokage. But something is missing in his life; a void that he thought would be filled by fame or adulation. Set approximately around the time where Naruto is 20, [he became Hokage at age 17].)**

**PS: Hinata never made her confession in my timeline, and Naruto has killed all members of Akatsuki. Kabuto/Orochimaru is still out there, though.**

**Sorry I haven't updated Demon Brothers of Konoha yet, I just wanted to do this for Christmas. Actually, it seems like I can't stay focused on one story. I don't have ADHD… I swear.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: December 24**

_Streets of Konoha, 8:00_

The Rokudaime Hokage was alone, again. He always was this time of the year. Over the years, most of his friends had drifted away from him as they found out what he carried inside of him. It was nothing so obvious, of course; their words were always inconvertibly polite ("We wouldn't dare to presume to disrupt Hokage-sama's busy schedule."). As shinobi they were still absolutely loyal to him and Konoha. But slowly, gradually, all of his one-time friends, except for a few, cut him out of their social lives.

Surprisingly, only the members of Team 8 still supported him. Kiba, although he wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of his friend having the most powerful demon in existence sealed in his gut, still trusted Naruto implicitly. Kiba considered Naruto to be an "honorary packmate", in his own words. He knew he could always trust Naruto to be loyal to his friends; and to an Inuzuka loyalty was _the_ most important measure of a person…or animal. And if anyone had the willpower to keep the Kyuubi under control, it was Naruto.

Shino also understood and sympathized with Naruto, albeit in a different way. Almost everyone in the village, even other shinobi, was disgusted with the fact that the Aburame hosted parasitic insects within their own bodies. Not counting Shino's own teammates, family, and sensei, Naruto was the first to accept the Aburame clan heir as a friend. Shino felt that they were actually very similar, they were both originally feared and even hated for the things they had within them.

And then there was Hinata. She couldn't care less if Naruto had a demonic soul sealed in him. She'd seen plenty of people who were monsters, yet were completely human, if not humane. Sadly, the majority of main branch Hyuga's were on that list. Over the years, they had chosen Hanabi to be clan heir. If a certain blonde knucklehead hadn't forced them to abolish the Caged Bird Seal, removed the seal off all branch members, and slowly and messily killed several prominent members who tried to oppose him, the Hyuga council just might have sealed Hinata as well. But they would comply, the threat of retribution keeping them in line for life. Hinata had been quite busy the last few years helping her younger sister run the clan and keeping the former primary family members and former branch families from killing each other.

As Hokage, Naruto was often called on to intervene in disputes. Such occasions usually gave the blonde a massive headache, but there was a positive side to it. Naruto got to see Hinata. As the years have passed, Naruto found himself increasingly attracted to the girl, no, young woman now. He was rather confused, honestly. He used to think that he liked Sakura, but in retrospect it was less than an infantile crush, it was just plain stupid.

Speaking of Sakura, she had pretty much avoided him at all cost. She even resigned as a ninja, choosing to become a civilian rather than have to see him. Ironically, Tsunade had considered her to have major potential as a medical ninja, but Sakura had seemed to develop a weak stomach ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back beaten and bruised. Instead, Ino was now Tsunade's main successor. She had gotten over her fangirlish attitude quite a while back and had improved greatly in all areas of ninja life. She and Choji were even going steady now.

It was actually after Naruto became Hokage that he was able to fulfill the promise he had once made to Sakura. On the way home after completing a peace treaty with Iwagakure, he had found Sasuke wandering aimlessly about, now that his one goal in life, killing Itachi, was impossible. So Naruto took it upon himself to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke had not gone willingly and Naruto was forced to make him come back, although Naruto thought the fight with Itachi was more difficult. Naruto was also able to remove the Curse Mark from Sasuke while he was unconscious. Since then, Naruto had brought Sasuke back to the Leaf Village, where he did small-time ninja missions. It turned out that without the Curse Mark, Sasuke actually had no more power than a low to mid level chunin ninja. As it was, Sasuke finally found something he had in common with Sakura: a desire to never see Naruto again. Together, the last two members of Team 7 spent their days trying to rebuild the Uchiha clan, if you know what I mean.

Now let us see a cold, Christmas Eve, a tale of pain and joy, of hatred and love, that begins and ends with a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

The tall, blonde man finished his seventh bottle of sake that night. He tilted the bottle upside down, only a single drop coming out of the neck of the bottle. He squinted his cerulean eyes and snorted, throwing the bottle off to the side. In the silence of the night, he could hear it shatter on the cold ground. Whatever. He'd go get a new one.

_I'm all alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

He stumbled off, only slightly buzzed. Because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his body metabolized alcohol at a quick rate, making it hard for him to really get drunk. _I need more_ he thought. He needed to forget himself, drown his sorrows, to relax in the blissful nothingness of unconsciousness.

Alone, Naruto staggered off in search of liquid oblivion.

* * *

_Inuzuka Compound, 10:30_

"That was a great party, Kiba!" Said Hinata

"Thanks Hinata! Have a great Chistmas tomorrow! Oh, I almost forgot, don't forget to send us the pictures!" Said Kiba, handing her a video camera, which happened to be Hinata's early Chistmas gift.

With a final wave and goodbye, Hinata Hyuga accepted the gift and began to walk home.

After several minutes of walking, she saw a figure dressed in a familiar robe and hat slumped on a bench. She ran over to him. "Na… Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama, are you okay?"

The Rokudaime Hokage opened his unfocused eyes. "Screeew that sheee-it. Tonight I'm just Naruto. Don't'chu gimme any o' that respectful crap… who you again?"

"It's me, Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

"Uhhhhhh, oh, right, yeah. Hinata-chan, you wanna know why I became Hokaaaaaage?" Naruto asked, slurring his words slightly. "Naaaaah, course you don't. No one gives a damn."

"Ano… I would like to know why…" Hinata said quietly. Over the years, her stutter had all but disappeared, and she was much more comfortable around people now.

The alcohol magnifying his expressions, Naruto put on a comically surprised face. "Ya do? Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, that's right. You were always nice to me, even when we were kids… When I was a child, I had no friends and everyone treated me like crap. I thought that if I became a ninja, become the Hokage, people would like me and respect me." Naruto snorted heavily. "That was a crock pot full of shit. I'm Hokage now… and I have nothing. People praise me for my power, not for the person I am. Everyone likes me, but no one is my friend. Everyone knows me, but no one knows who I am."

Hinata wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Naruto, but she was still too shy.

Naruto tried to stand up and promptly fell due to the alcohol in his blood rushing to his brain. After several unsuccessful tries, he finally managed to stand up. The Rokudaime pulled another bottle out of his robes and began to drink from it.

"Ano, Naruto I don't think……… how much have you drank tonight?"

Naruto squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the exact number. "I dunno… I think I lost track after twenty… less than twenty-five though."

"Kami, Naruto-kun, you should be dead!" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah, thanks Hinata. I had hoped that you, of all people, would understand—"

Hinata quickly cut him off. "I didn't mean it like that, Naruto-kun. I mean… that much alcohol… you shouldn't be able to talk, let alone stand. A-At, at least let me walk you home."

_What did he mean, he hoped I would understand? Does he have… feelings for me? Do I even still have feelings for him?_

Honestly, Hinata didn't even know what she felt. She could really care less about the whole Kyuubi situation, but after having unrequited feelings for— what, was it almost ten years? – she didn't really know if she saw Naruto in a romantic light still.

Naruto nodded and began to walk in the wrong direction. Fortunately, he only took about two steps before he fell down again. Hinata sighed at the blonde knucklehead's antics. She helped the esteemed Hokage stand up and draped one arm over her shoulders. If any bystanders were watching, it would look quite amusing as Naruto was almost six inches taller than her, at 6'1".

Together, they walked towards his family compound. Upon becoming Hokage, Naruto had decided to reveal his true parentage. Of course, he had trouble convincing everybody… until he did what no one since the death of the Yondaime Hokage had been able to do: he was able to enter the Namikaze Estates. Being a genius in Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques), Minato Namikaze had erected seals around his family residence so that only a Namikaze could get in, with a few necessary caveats. Those who tried to force their way in met unpleasant fates. The seals made the area impermeable even to shushin, although those with approved chakra signatures could enter. Naruto lived in a giant compound… all by himself.

They approached the gates of the Namikaze Mansion after several minutes of walking. In reality, Naruto's body had gotten rid of the alcohol in his system by now, but he was leaning on Hinata because she felt so……good. Not that he admitted it to himself, he didn't think about it that way. They got to the walled compound and approached the massive doors. A large, intricate seal on the doors began to glow, and Naruto reached out and traced eight seals in a seemingly random order. The doors slowly creaked open, but the doorframe still glowed with an unearthly light.

"Mmm. Hinata, don't let go of me." As soon as he said it, Naruto blushed at how the words sounded. "The seal is designed to kill anyone other than a Namikaze, unless said person is in physical contact with a Namikaze." He added, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

Hinata nodded, her blush in full effect. She could not now deny to herself that she still had a crush on Naruto… but the feeling was different than from when she was young. If anything, her feelings for him seemed more……serious, and more… passionate. It felt odd, for her to have such strong feelings when she didn't know if Naruto felt the same way. Hell, for all she knew he could still be in love with Sakura!

Trying to distract herself from the possibility of such an uncontrollable death, Hinata asked, "Isn't that a little severe?" shifting her weight between her feet.

"Nah, the first layer of protection was the door. You fail to get past that and it only releases a C-to-B-rank katon (fire release). Just enough to give someone, oh, I'm not sure… maybe second or third degree burns? The second layer is an A-rank raiton (lightning release), which produces enough electricity to stop someone's heart." His voice gained a tinge of pride. "Actually I added that one. To stop the first layer, someone'd probably have to use a suiton (water release), so I figured that using a lightning technique would be sure to hit them with all the water they just used."

_And that's not even counting the third layer… _Naruto looked over at Hinata's paled face. _Ah, shit, way to go genius. She's probably scared enough, and then you go and give her a graphic description, you baka._

Naruto, still being a knucklehead, decided to wrap his arms around Hinata, as if to ward off any chance of accidental death. But it wasn't really his fault; he grew up without any relationships, so he didn't know the difference between a friendly hug and a romantic hug.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan!" _Ooh, Hina-chan smells good! Wait, what the hell? I did not just… not think… that, what? Why would I think that?_

"_**Hormones, kit. You've never really had a chance to have a romantic relationship, so now your body is trying to make up for it."**_ Kyuubi mind-spoke to him.

_Fantastic. How do I get rid of them? _Naruto thought back.

"_**You have to get laid… preferably with the Hyuga girl."**_

_I couldn't do that to her, Hinata is a…friend. I wish she could be more…what? Ah screw it, I can't think a lie to myself in my own thoughts, I love her! AARRGH! Kyuubi, is there _any_ other way I can get rid of these feelings?_

"_**Well, you can get the shit beaten out of you, but that'll only last until you've healed again, and then the attraction will come back. And with me, you will heal very fast, besides, besides, you're probably the strongest person within several hundred miles. It's your problem; you deal with it…while I laugh." **_With that the Kyuubi exited their mind thought conversation.

_Baka ero-kitsune-teme. _Naruto thought, and returned to the real world. The entire mental conversation had only taken a split second in the real world.

Hinata felt Naruto's warm arms encircle her and stiffened for a moment before relaxing and enjoying his warmth. However, she tried not to enjoy it too much. _Doesn't he know what he does to me? _

Together, they walked through the glowing barrier. There were no giant flames rushing to burn the flesh off their bones and no lighting strikes to still the beating of their hearts. Naruto let go of Hinata, turning her around and smiling at her.

"See, that wasn't so bad-AAAAAAARGH!" Naruto abruptly screamed, his face contorted in pain as he fell down, his body twitching. Hinata let out a small _eep!_ and immediately grabbed Naruto. She immediately activated her Byakugan to see what was wrong with him, his body now unnaturally still. His heart looked fine; his lungs were working properly, no malfunctioning organs, no abnormal brain activity. In fact, if she didn't know better she'd say he was…

…perfectly……fine.

Hinata frowned. _Oh, he better not be…_

As if on cue, Naruto's blank face slowly started to smile, as if he were fighting a losing battle not to grin. Ignorant of Hinata's growing anger, his shoulders began to shake in silent chuckles. Knowing he was about to blow his cover, Naruto jumped up and started running towards his house.

In a manner eerily similar to a certain pink-haired banshee, Hinata screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS NARUTO-KUN!!!" The usually timid Hyuga heiress dashed off in pursuit of the blonde prankster, her Byakugan still active. As she chased the love of her life, it began to lightly snow, the small snowflakes starting to cover the beautiful garden and lawn outside of the mansion.

Naruto put on a burst of speed. _Maybe she really does like me! If she didn't then she wouldn't have been so concerned when I acted hurt. Or maybe she just cares for me as a friend… or maybe—_

"_**Kit… Shut the fuck up." **_Kyuubi growled. _**"I thought this was gonna be amusing, but you're giving me a bigger migraine than the time I drank nine ocean's worth of sake."**_

Unfortunately, Naruto got distracted right as he was trying to turn a sharp corner. Running at full speed, Naruto suddenly slipped and fell on his back, his head slamming against the ice on the ground. Right behind him, Hinata didn't have time to react as she tripped over the blonde's downed body and was sent flying into a pile of snow.

Naruto moaned in pain. He most likely had a concussion, but with his healing factor the swelling would be down before his brain could be damaged. It still hurt like hell, though, and the world spun around him like a top. He wasn't sure if he blacked out for a few seconds, or if he just closed his eyes for a while, but when he finally came to Hinata was standing over him like a vengeful angel.

Even with her amazing reactions and her active Byakugan, Hinata was unable to avoid tripping over Naruto's body, only managing to avoid kicking him in the face. She went sailing into a large pile of snow, letting out a small gasp as she felt the cold on her bare skin. She crawled out and got to her feet. Hinata saw Naruto, still lying on the ground. She could see a spot of blood on the ground. Concerned that he might actually be hurt this time, she rushed over to him, crouching over him for the second time that night.

Naruto open his eyes and flinched. Flinched, like she was going to hit him or something. That thought alone tore something inside of Hinata. Did he really think she could hurt him? Far more importantly, did he really think that she _would_ hurt him? The though brought tears to her eyes, though she did not shed them.

"Ooohh, that hurts." He stood up, woozy for a different reason than alcohol.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kami, its really starting to snow hard now. Let's get inside."

Together, the two walked inside. Naruto's house, no, mansion, was HUGE! It seemed such a shame that only one person lived in it. (hint, hint) The foyer alone was at least a third of the size of the entire Hyuga Compound! They walked into a massive living room, complete with a brick fireplace.

"Um, Naruto-kun, I think its snowing too hard for me to walk home now…"

"Sheesh, you're right. Um, if you don't mind, you know, you could, ah, stay here for the night." Naruto said shyly.

"I'd like that a lot, Naruto-kun" said Hinata, amused. It was like their positions had reversed, suddenly Naruto was shy and Hinata was bold.

Naruto noticed that Hinata was soaking wet; her body heat had melted all the snow that was on her.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you're all wet… I mean, um, let me get you out of the clothes… DAMN IT!!!" Naruto screamed. Hinata, although she had a huge blush from the possible meanings of his words, still giggled. She didn't think he was a pervert, she was pretty sure she knew what he meant.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay, lemme try that again. Hinata, you're covered in snow, would you like me to get you some dry clothes?"

Hinata laughed. Naruto sounded so…formal. Although he often had to control his exuberance as Hokage, seeing him do it in a regular situation was no less than hilarious. "Sure, Naruto-kun, that would be great."

Naruto nodded and made a cross with the second and third finger of both hands.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"**

Naruto made a clone and sent him off to find his old clothes. Another Naruto began to make some hot chocolate. The original stood in front of the fire place and tried to light the logs with a match.

Within seconds, one Naruto came back with a few t-shirts and sweatpants. The clone Naruto scratched the back of his head with one hand. "Uh, I guess all I have is some of my old t-shirts, if you don't mind wearing them."

"It's alright, these are perfectly fine. Do you have somewhere I could change?"

The clone nodded. "Sure Hina-chan. Follow me." He walked off.

Hinata blinked. Clones were interesting. They knew they would cease to exist once their purpose was over, and they were perfectly fine with dispelling themselves, as the original would still live. Yet they were completely sentient, with all the memories and feelings of the original. This resulted in the clones doing things the original wanted to do, but would usually not do because of embarrassment, feat, etc. In other words, clones acted like the original with fewer inhibitions.

_Hina-chan? I know that shadow clones have fewer inhibitions than their original, but their memories and feelings are the same… does Naruto-kun like me?_ Confused, she followed the clone.

'Naruto' brought her upstairs and across a hallway to a separate room. It was, in reality, Naruto's bedroom, but the clone didn't care and Hinata didn't know. "You can change in here if you want, Hina-chan." The clone said, opening the door for her and motioning for her to enter, like a gentleman.

Hinata walked into the room and 'Naruto' closed the door so he couldn't see her naked. Hinata stripped her clothes off except for her bra and panties. She hung her wet clothes on a futon next to the bed and put on a blue t-shirt and some black sweatpants. They were a little loose on her, but that was okay. The clothes smelled nice; even though they were old and washed, they still smelled like her Naruto. _But he's not mine…_ On some odd impulse, she decided to lie down on the bed and relax.

The lonely Hyuga breathed in her love's scent. _If you could just be mine, Naruto-kun_.

* * *

'Naruto' decided that Hinata was probably done changing now. He opened the door. "Hina—" He was confronted with an alarmingly beautiful sight. Hinata, _his_ Hinata, was lying on his bed; her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face. Hearing his voice, she shot up, an incredibly cute look of surprise and guilt on her face.

Feeling a nosebleed coming on, the shadow clone said "." and dispelled himself in a puff of smoke leaving a bemused Hinata behind.

The original Naruto cursed as the fifteenth match sputtered and died. Suddenly, memories rushed to and were absorbed into his brain. Unable to get the image of Hinata's unwittingly sexy expression out of his mind, Naruto felt his loins stirring. He discreetly wiped away a small nosebleed and cursed himself for getting hard.

_Oh, if only you could be mine, Hina-chan…_

* * *

Remembering the path she took, Hinata backtracked her steps back to the living room. Stepping into the room, she was just in time to see Naruto throw down the matches in frustration and start making hand seals.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu)!!!"**

Naruto sucked in a breath and exhaled flames over the stubborn logs, finally setting them on fire. He did a little happy dance, making Hinata laugh. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Ah, there you are Hinata! Want some hot chocolate?"

Hinata nodded and accepted a cup from him. Enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, they sat in amiable silence for a few minutes, sipping their hot chocolate.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?'

"Yes, Hinata-chan?'

"I've noticed, I mean, not that it's a bad thing, but that ever since you've taken the position of Hokage, you've been so, so serious. But right now you… you're so carefree and relaxed and …playful…why?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something… but stopped. If it were anyone else he would have just brushed the question off with a half truth or even a lie ("Don't worry about it, Dattebayo!"), but this was Hinata asking. She asked an honest question and deserved an honest answer.

"I guess I don't want it to seem like I'm taking the position of Hokage as a joke. But around you…… I feel like… like I can relax. Like I can just be who I am, no more or no less."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She had an odd expression on her face. _Was that too forwards? Did I… scare her off?_ But no, the look on her face was happy, longing, thoughtful.

"Ne, Hinata? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…about how I never got you back for scaring me to death." Abruptly she tackled Naruto and began…tickling his sides mercilessly. The Hokage squirmed and laughed, unable to escape her. So instead, Naruto tickled her back, finding that Hinata was far more ticklish than he. Soon they were both a piles of giggling, intertwined limbs.

Thinking she needed to start on a new spot, Hinata reached for the inside of Naruto's knees. At the exact same time, Naruto decided to try to tickle Hinata's stomach. Moving at the exact same time, this resulted in Naruto cupping Hinata's breasts and Hinata grabbing Naruto's erection.

They both froze. Blue eyes met lavender eyes. Words were not necessary to see the feelings bottled behind those eyes. They could see the pleasure they were giving each other through their contact. Each could see the lust in each other's eyes. Most of all, they could see the absolute trust and love they felt for each other.

No words were needed. Feeling overrode shock, and a bolt of desire ran through the two. They crushed their lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss. Naruto could taste the faint sweetness of chocolate on Hinata's lips, and knew she could taste the same on his. Hinata couldn't get enough of Naruto. It was like a dream come true. Naruto poked his tongue at the corner of Hinata's mouth, a silent plea for entrance. She willingly accepted, parting her lips and sucking his tongue into her mouth, moaning at the welcome intrusion. He probed her mouth lovingly for a moment, then allowed Hinata to slip her own tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Time passed in a blur of kisses, tongues, limbs, and naked flesh. Soon they were on his bed, with Hinata only in black panties and Naruto in his orange (of course) boxers. Kissing her passionately, Hinata felt Naruto begin to inch his hand down to pull down her panties, freshly wet from her two orgasms. How the hell did he make her orgasm with only his kisses and breast-kneading? Hinata herself wasn't quite sure, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining.

He slipped Hinata of her last piece of clothing as she returned the favor with his boxers. Hinata blushed as she saw his hardened manhood. By her best guess, he was maybe eight or so inches. She smiled at the thought of having it, having Naruto, in her at last.

Naruto saw Hinata's intimate entrance, her glistening netherlips parted slightly, waiting for his entrance. He grinned. It was just like the rest of her: beautiful and perfect. And soon she would be his, and only his.

Naruto placed his tip and her entrance. "Are y-you s-s-sure, H-Hina-chan?" He asked, fighting the impulse to plunge himself into her depths. "Yes. I wouldn't want to have this with anyone else, Naruto-kun." Hinata and Naruto smiled at each other. Naruto prepared to enter her, pressing his head into her cunt, giving them both incredibly powerful sensations.

Abruptly, a plume of smoke signaling a shushin poofed into the room.

"SHIIIIIT!" screamed Naruto, rolling off Hinata. Quicker than lighting, he yanked the bed covers over his and Hinata's bodies, giving them at least a semblance of modesty in front of their intruder.

_So close!_

Naruto gritted his teeth. He had approved a _very limited_ number of people, who he explicitly trusted, free entry into the Namikaze Estates. This had better be _very_ important, or else someone was going to get a Rasengan up their ass.

* * *

Shizune was not in a good mood. The council had just summoned her, as the Hokage's assistant, to tell the Hokage that he was expected to give a speech tomorrow, on Christmas _freaking_ Day! Seriously? Who holds a meeting, at _eleven thirty at night_, on _Christmas Eve!?!?!?_

But the worst part was that she was on a date with Kakashi-kun when all the sudden an ANBU operative pops out of nowhere and tells her the council needs her presence! Honestly, didn't those old fogeys know how absolutely embarrassing that was? At least Kakashi (an ex-ANBU captain himself), being as pissed (if not more) than his girlfriend, was probably torturing the poor soul right now. Shizune hoped it involved inventive combinations of Rakiri and One Thousand Years of Death.

Calming herself down, Shizune thought about where her Hokage might be at the moment. Probably at his house, snoring away. Luckily Shizune was one of the special few who were able to Shushin into Naruto's house. Naruto probably wouldn't even care about the sudden development. Knowing him, he'd probably pull the entire speech out of his ass, yet somehow make it awe-inspiring and uplifting. Yes, that's exactly what would happen. She would Shushin there, leave a note, Shushin back, and maybe there'd even be time to finish their date! Absolutely no hassle involved!

Shizune closed formed the ram handseal and focused her chakra, concentrating on her destination: Naruto's bedroom. She felt the familiar twist and opened her eyes to a startling sight.

_Oh dear…_

* * *

"Shizune…" Naruto growled, releasing a concentrated amount of killer intent. "…You'd better have a _very_ good reason coming in here."

Rushing through her words, Shizune quickly explained that he would have to give a speech tomorrow, to 'raise village morale'. By the time she had finished, Naruto had calmed down. He straightened, somehow managing to look commanding and imposing even though he was sharing a bedsheet as his only piece of clothing. He was still pissed off, but not at Shizune, there was no way for her to know what she was interrupting.

The naked blonde man sighed. "Thank you, Shizune. It's almost midnight, you should get some sleep, or can get back to doing whatever you were doing."

Still blushing heavily, the Hokage's assistant nodded. "Kakashi." _No no no no!_ "No- I mean- no- I was, we were, Kakashi 'n me… We were just doing… a date! Okay bye!" Without another double entrende, Shizune shushin'd out of the room, leaving a traumatized Naruto and Hinata behind.

Naruto was disgusted. Shizune and Kakashi-sensei, together? Gross! How could Shizune stand dating a guy who read porn? *Gasp*. That must mean that she's a closet pervert too! Oh, Kami, they must be doing _it_! Naruto almost threw up at the mental image of his sensei naked.

_Alright, that was weird._ Hinata thought. Naruto seemed really grossed out though. Hinata wondered how she would feel, if it were her sensei. Actually, it was at one time. Kurenai-sensei and Asuma had obviously been together in that way. Ewww. Now that she thought about it, how could Kurenai-sensei stand to kiss him? Sure he was ruggedly handsome and all that, but tasting his cigarettes all the time? Hinata nearly gagged at the thought.

Their arousal had been ratcheted down several notches. In fact, they were so disturbed that they didn't even want to make love anymore. Finally, Hinata broke the awkward silence.

"Um, Naruto-kun? I don't think…" she trailed off. She didn't want him to think she didn't want him. Thankfully, Naruto felt the same way.

"Yeah, I know Hina-chan. Ah, that's such a mood killer." Replied Naruto. There was an awkward silence as the two naked ninjas could still feel each other's naked bodies. He shifted his weight around, obviously unsure about something. Hinata rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just sleep together, Ruto-kun." Even as she blushed at her own audacity. But she knew that if she didn't he'd do something unbearably gentlemanly like go sleep on the futon, and she would not let him go now that she had gotten him. She'd take a blade for him, and Death could go screw itself.

She smiled at Naruto's own lecherous smile, and put on her best innocent face. "Naruto-kun, you wouldn't take advantage of me, would you?" She batted her eyes at him.

Ah, not that face! Naruto knew he was like putty in Hinata's soft hands, but honestly there was no other place he would rather be. He'd give up ramen forever if he could be with Hinata forever. _Oh, yeah, I'm whipped and I'm loving it._ Loving Hinata, his Hinata, and knowing she loved him back gave him an indescribably euphoric feeling.

Naruto smiled and relaxed, pulling the covers over their bodies in a more comfortable position. _Ruto-kun, huh? I could get used to that._ He gently wrapped his arms around Hinata's beautiful, sexy, perfect body.

"I don't think I _could_. I love you, Hina-chan."

"I love you too, Ruto-kun."

They shared one more kiss, a gentle kiss filled with love. Together, they drifted off into sleep, dreaming pleasant dreams of the future.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my first heavy romance fic. Lemme know your opinions on it. I really felt weird developing their emotions, but hey, its my first time.**


	2. Chapter 2: December 25

**(A/N: This fic is rated M for language, alcohol use, and adult situations. Especially adult situations. I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**Well, I own volume 30 but that's it.**

**Setting: This is a two-shot Naruto Christmas story. Naruto has finally gotten what he thought he always wanted: the esteemed position of Hokage. But something is missing in his life; a void that he thought would be filled by fame or adulation. Set approximately around the time where Naruto is 20, [he became Hokage at age 17].)**

**PS: Hinata never made her confession in my timeline, and Naruto has killed all members of Akatsuki. Kabuto/Orochimaru is still out there, though.**

**Sorry I haven't updated Demon Brothers of Konoha yet, I just wanted to do this for Christmas. **

12/22/2009

* * *

**Chapter 2: December 25**

_Naruto's bedroom, 2:30 AM_

Naruto shifted awake, feeling an incredible feeling of satisfaction and contentment, and hugged his warm pillow closer to his chest. His eyes still closed, he wrapped his arms around his pillow, inhaling the scent of flowers and cinnamon.

_Wait, what?_

He opened his eyes to see Hinata sleeping peacefully next to him. Memories of last night flooded back to him, and he smiled. Naruto gently stroked Hinata's naked thigh, being sure not to wake her. She whimpered slightly as his hand approached her crotch, only to go back to the inside of her knee.

Now, if he were just about any other guy, Naruto would probably take Hinata right then and there. She wouldn't even have a problem with that, in fact she'd probably love it! But Naruto wanted to make their first time something special. That would require quite a bit of planning…

Damn. Well that was never Naruto's strong point. The blonde man decided to go back to sleep, his angel in his arms.

* * *

_Naruto's bedroom, 11:30 AM_

Hinata woke again, feeling Naruto's strong arms around her. She gently disentangled herself from him and started to get dressed. The pale-eyed girl had just gotten her under clothes on when she felt Naruto approach her from behind.

Naruto gently nibbled at the exquisite skin on her shoulder. He alternated between trailing kisses along her flesh and dragging his teeth ever so lightly over her skin. Hinata shivered in pleasure, but she turned around and caught Naruto's lips with her own. As they finally broke the kiss, Hinata rested her forehead against his and murmured, "We should probably get ready. You have a speech to make."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Fine." He opened his eyes, arresting Hinata with an intense stare and smiled. "But don't think you've gotten away."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hinata replied, sharing one more passionate kiss with her love.

* * *

_Center of Konoha, 2:30 PM_

Naruto grumbled to himself as he stood on stage in front of thousands of people. _Stupid council._ He kept a cheerful smile plastered on his face. _How can I distract everybody and screw the council at the same time? _Suddenly, it was his turn to speak. The Hokage moved to the middle of the stage.

"My fellow Konoha shinobi and citizens! Konoha has been through many wars, and has triumphed due to the strength of its people and the Will of Fire! In the First Great Shinobi World War, Konoha achieved victory through force settled its neighbors with magnanimous gifts. But alas, this peace lasted only twenty years, and the Second Great Shinobi War was started. Once again, Konoha heroes like the Sannin rose to the task of protecting their beloved village, and became famous for their bravery far and wide."

(Naruto dropped his voice into a more melancholy tone.)

"However, peace is hard to come by. War soon found our beloved village again, in the Third Great Shinobi World War. Many of its heroes are still around now, like Kakashi Hayate, the Copy Nin. In fact, this was the war in which my father, Konoha's Yellow Flash became famous in. But our losses were great, a heavy price to pay for our victory."

(Naruto rose his pitch to a more ecstatic voice)

"We must retain the Will of Fire, to have strength without undue hate! But we must not be burdened by the past. We must always remember to stay strong, yet not be traumatized by the things we must do when necessary. And so I give to you… The Village Hidden in the Leaf's First Annual Snowball War!"

Naruto tossed a single snowball high above the crowd. In the silence of the crowd, someone said, "That's it?" The Hokage smiled and put his forefingers together to make a cross.

"**Yukikyu Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Snowball Shadow Clone Jutsu)!!!"**

At the apex of its flight, the snowball multiplied…

…and multiplied…

…and multiplied…

…and multiplied…

Within a second there were literally hundreds of thousands of snowballs falling upon every section of Konoha. In one section of the crowd, he could see some of the stronger Hyuga clan members trying to use **Kaiten (Rotation)** to protect themselves from the snowballs. A few people were screaming at the mass of falling snow above them, causing Naruto to laugh his ass off. At least until someone hit _him_ in the face with a snowball. He wiped the snow at his face to see a grinning Hinata. Naruto grinned back and tackled her, shushin'ing to different part of Konoha.

Back at the stage, Konoha was involved in a civil war snowball fight.

* * *

Hinata landed with a small _oomph_ onto the snowy ground. She got up and looked around. Where was Naruto? There were trees all around, but surely Naruto wasn't that immature… was he?

A snow ball hit her in the face from the side. She whipped in that direction, only to see nothing. "Okay, Naruto-kun, we're even now. Come on out now." Hinata called out, wiping the snow from her face.

"I don't think so Hina-chan." Came multiple disembodied voices, all speaking in perfect unison from every direction. "I'm having far too much fun." Two more snowballs hit her body.

_Alright, that's it._ Hinata thought. She activated her Byakugan so she could see snowballs coming from any direction. With her improved eyesight, she could see thirty-six Narutos, but she could tell which was the real one.

"Last chance, Ruto-kun. I can see all of your clones. Give up now or you'll be sorry."

One by one, she saw the clones disappear. Thirty-five left… twenty-six left… fourteen left… six left… two left… now only one was left. Naruto walked out from behind a tree. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. She actually felt kind of bad for taking the fun away from Naruto. _Oh well. I'll make it up to him._

Naruto frowned. "Oh, and Hina-chan? One more thing." He poofed into smoke.

Hinata took a step back. _Another shadow clone?!?_

Hinata felt arms encircle her from behind. "I never give up." A warm voice whispered into her ear, hot and sensual. "That's…"

"…our nindo, our ninja way." Hinata completed Naruto's sentence.

She twisted her lower body and used her right leg to trip Naruto, following him to the ground. She straddled his hips, preventing him from getting up.

"And I told you that you'd be sorry." Hinata said, staring into his bright blue eyes.

She leaned in and they kissed, gently at first and then with ever increasing passion. Hinata swirled her tongue around in his mouth, running the tip of her tongue along his teeth. Without any conscious direction, Naruto's hand moved down and began to massage her ass, and Hinata moaned appreciatively. As they broke apart to breath, Naruto asked, "Why am I sorry about this again?"

Hinata looked at him sexily from beneath half-closed eyelids. "Because of this." She grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of his shirt. Naruto blasted off the ground, screaming at the cold sensation.

Hinata giggled. She knew she would get full retribution for that little stunt. She knew just as much that she would enjoy it, too.

* * *

And so the two loves played together, the only thing keeping their actions from getting too frisky was the biting cold. But as time passed, Naruto and Hinata got colder and colder, so Naruto had the great idea of going to ShurikenBucks to get a nice, warm drink.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" The cashier asked.

"I dunno. Hinata-chan, you want anything in particular?"

"I've never been here before. Is there anything you recommend?" Hinata asked the cashier.

"Why yes, we have a holiday special right now. Its two hot chocolates for the price of one."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed, remembering what had happened, and what had almost happened the last time they had hot chocolate together. Funny thing was, they both wanted it to happen again. Hinata slipped her hand into Naruto's.

"We'll have that for here." They said simultaneously. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, blushed, looked away, and looked at each other again.

"Okay, and will that be for here or to go?"

Naruto and Hinata shared a WTF? look. "For here." Naruto repeated.

"Right away." The oblivious cashier said, hitting a few buttons on the cash machine. Within a minute two steaming hot chocolates were ready. The cashier handed the drinks to Naruto and Hinata. "I'm sorry, but it seems we're out of whip cream." Hinata and Naruto handed him the money, thanking him anyways.

As they sat down to enjoy their hot chocolate, Naruto murmured to Hinata, "I bet _it_ would be better with whip cream, Hina-chan." He set his hand on the small of her back, rubbing small circles.

"Its okay, I have a feeling _it_ will be just as good, Ruto-kun." Hinata teased back. She was getting horny. She grinded her thighs together, trying to relieve an itch that needed a different kind of scratching. It failed. Hinata quickly drank the hot chocolate instead to cover her disappointment.

Naruto smiled and drank from his own cup, looking at Hinata from over the paper rim. The thoughts caused blood to immediately rush south, and Naruto shifted from side to side, trying to conceal his boner as well as possible. Whenever he saw Hinata, he had the overwhelming urge to take her and make love until they both passed out from exhaustion, but at the same time felt like he could be happy for the rest of her life just holding her in his arms. He mentally shrugged. (**Yes, you can do this. I've done it and it feels like you just separated your occipital lobe from the rest of your brain.)**

_Whatever._ He thought. _I can do both._ The Hokage looked over to the former Hyuga heiress. She looked rather uncomfortable in silence.

"So… when was the first time you realized you liked me, Hinata-chan?" He asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I think it was from the first time I ever saw you, Naruto-kun, at the Academy. At first, I envied you; you always seemed so happy and confident. As I learned more and more about you, I fell in love with you more and more. I realized that you felt fear and doubt and sorrow just like the rest of us. But you never gave up. You kept going, kept pushing yourself to become the best you could be, and then you improved some more. Most of all, you convinced others to improve themselves. You changed me, Ruto-kun. When I first met you, I was unsure of who I was and who I wanted to be. I used to cry and give up. I almost went down the wrong path in life, but you saved me from that. You showed me what true determination was; how to follow your dreams and never give up. That's why… I love you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Hinata shifted uneasily, but she meant every word she said. "Ano, when did you figure out you liked me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed. "This is gonna sound silly, but I think it was when I got caught painting the Great Hokage Monument and Iruka made the entire class review their Henge. You were the only person in the class who didn't get mad at me. I realized then that you were really the only one in the class who actually treated me like a human being, not as a Jinchuriki. Where everyone saw me with hate and disgust, you looked at me and I could see the kindness and caring in your eyes. But I always thought you, the Hyuga heiress, could never love me, the demon orphan, so I never told you how I felt. The closest I ever came was near the end of the chunin exams, right before I fought Neji. We met and training ground three, and for the first time in my life I confessed my doubts to someone. But you believed in me, you said I was the kind of person to always get back up, no matter how many times or how hard I fell down. I said something like 'You are dark, shy, and completely weird. But—'"

"'—I like people like you.'" Hinata completed for him. "Even now, I still remember that. Hearing that made me so happy."

"But even if I talked about you much out loud, I thought about you billions of times. Every time I was lonely and going to sleep on a mission, I would think of you and if you were sleeping well. Every time I was fighting for my life, I wondered if you were safe. Every time I was depressed, I wondered if you were happy."

"NANI???" Hinata shouted, causing everyone in the café to look at them. She immediately dropped her pitch so that only Naruto could hear. "I never knew you felt so strongly about me. I always thought you liked Sakura!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. "Oh, yeah. I could tell she'd never see anyone other than her _precious_ Sasuke-kun. I mainly just asked her out all the time just to annoy her, and believe me, it worked. But every time, I wished I was asking you. I love you, Hinata Hyuga. Always have and always will."

Hinata got up and straddled Naruto, mock glaring at him. "Let me get this straight: we've both secretly loved each other for almost ten years and never told each other! Do you have anything to say about that?" _I can't take this anymore! I need him NOW!_ She grinded her hips against his, rubbing her crotch on the conspicuously tent in his pants.

_Damn, Hinata's really hot when she's mad. _"Um, better late than never?" he stuttered, trying to talk and think coherently. The sensations of pleasure rolled through his brains as he fought to not rip their pants off and make sweet love in public.

Hinata gave him a sultry smile. "I was thinking more along the lines of: we better get started catching up."

Naruto snapped. _Okay, fuck it._ He grabbed Hinata and kissed her passionately, and shushin'd to his bedroom.

* * *

They landed on the bed, not losing a second in stripping each other of useless items like clothes. In a flurry of passion, their lips locked together once more as their hands strayed to forbidden places. Hinata cried out as she felt Naruto's mouth on her breast, sucking and licking at the hardened nipple.

Much to Hinata's aggravation, Naruto froze.

"Why did you stop, Ruto-kun?" She asked/demanded.

"I … I thought I h-hurt you." He admitted. "Everyone says it hurts the first time, and I can't stand the thought of hurting you.

Hinata immediately forgave him. That was her Naruto, alright, always caring and protective. Even if it was unnecessary. "It's alright Naruto-kun. It actually felt really good." Hinata blushed at her own boldness and continued. "But don't worry about my hymen, I broke it a long time ago training."

She flipped them over, so Hinata was on top of Naruto. Hinata thrust herself upon Naruto's cock, taking him in all the way in a rush of pleasure. She moaned loudly with the ecstasy of being filled, of being complete. Slowly, then speeding up, she rode Naruto, up and down and up and down and up and down.

"Oh, _Kami_, Hinata, yes YES, HINATA!" moaned Naruto, his head lolling back as he succumbed to the feelings of pleasure coursing through his body.

Hinata could feel a knot inside her twisting tighter and tighter with each thrust, begging to be released. She couldn't take it any more. With a loud scream of "NARUTO!!!!!!!" Hinata came, her walls clenching around Naruto's shaft. As her orgasm finished, she sunk down to lie on Naruto's muscled chest, looking into his blue eyes and reveling in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"I hope you don't think we're done. Now its my turn." With that, Hinata's blonde lover flipped their positions again without having to pull out of her. Immediately he started thrusting in and out of her, immediately making her body crave for more pleasure. Together, they found a perfect rhythm: Hinata thrust her hips forwards to meet his as he entered her, and pulled back slightly as he got ready for another thrust. Trying to maximize the addictive friction of their love-making, Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist.

The result was like nothing else she had ever felt. With every stroke, Naruto's cock brushed against her g-spot, sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine.

Naruto gasped. He struggled to talk, but the only thing his body wanted to do was Hinata. "H-h-hin-a-at-ta, ey-i-I'm c-clo-ose." Hinata got his message. "In me." She murmured back.

Naruto's thrusts became erratic, and his body blurred with the speed with which he was pounding into Hinata. With a loud moan, Hinata came again, her silken flesh contracting and massaging Naruto, sending him off the edge. Naruto lost it, and buried himself to the hilt in Hinata as he came in Hinata's wet pussy, squirting his warm fluids into her.

He collapsed on Hinata, and then used the last of his strength to roll off of her.

They kissed one more time, gently settling themselves down as they prepared to fall asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Hina-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Ruto-kun."

* * *

Back at the café, two cups of half drunken hot chocolate sit at the table.

Side by side.

…………………………………

Together.

**A/N: Well, this is my first heavy romance fic. Lemme know your opinions on it. I really felt weird developing their emotions, but hey, its my first time.**

**If enough people review, I might make a third chapter going into how Hinata's family deals with this, and other future events.**


	3. Chapter 3: December 26

**(A/N: This fic is rated M for language, alcohol use, and adult situations. Especially adult situations. I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**Well, I own volume 30 but that's it.**

**Setting: This is a two-shot Naruto Christmas story. Naruto has finally gotten what he thought he always wanted: the esteemed position of Hokage. But something is missing in his life; a void that he thought would be filled by fame or adulation. Set approximately around the time where Naruto is 20, [he became Hokage at age 17].)**

**PS: Hinata never made her confession in my timeline, and Naruto has killed all members of Akatsuki. Kabuto/Orochimaru is still out there, though.**

**Alright, thanks for the love and support everyone! As you can see, I've decided to do one more chapter. Enjoy.**

12/23/2009

* * *

**Chapter 3: December 26**

_Naruto's bedroom, 7:30 AM_

Hinata woke up, reveling in the warmth she felt. She smiled as memories of last night returned to her. Somehow, Naruto woke up too, and he began to massage her naked back. Hinata moaned appreciatively.

"Mmmm. If you keep that up, we won't get out of bed for quite a while…" The lavender-eyed girl said softly.

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing…Hina-chan." Naruto whispered back.

"Then I guess I'm a very _naughty_ girl." Hinata murmured sexily.

* * *

_Hyuga Compound, 11:00_

Hinata couldn't seem to keep a smile off of her face as she packed her bags. Naruto asked her to live with him, and of course, she accepted. She was going to live with her Ruto-kun!

"Hinata, we need to talk." Her father said coldly. He had entered her room silently. Hinata turned around. She could deal with his bitter demeanor for just a few more minutes. Hell, she had suffered under him for twenty years!

"You didn't come home on Christmas Eve, like we expected." Hiashi said.

Hinata shrugged carelessly because she knew it would aggravate him. She was an adult, damn it! He didn't have to know where she was or what she did. "I met with the Hokage on an urgent, sensitive matter." Technically, that was true, so even if Hiashi used the Byakugan he would know she wasn't lying.

Of course, Hiashi, being a paranoid asshole, decided to do just that. While he noticed his 'daughter' was telling the truth, he also noticed something else. "Daughter. What. Is. That. On. Your. Neck." He growled, biting off each word as if it pained him.

_What?_ Hinata checked her appearance in her bedroom mirror, striving to remain calm. On the left side of her neck, there was a distinctly mouth-shaped bruise. A hickey. Naruto's hickey, marking her as his.

"Slut! You slept with him, didn't you?" Hiashi hissed. "You slept with the demon boy."

"Naruto-kun is NOT a demon!"

"Yes he is! Just as you are a worthless failure, unwilling to provide your clan with a strong heir! Hanabi is of far more worth to the Hyuga than you! I was right to remove you as heiress!" Hiashi roared. "Get out of my house! You are no longer welcome here!"

"I WAS NEVER WELCOME HERE!" Hinata shouted back, standing up to her father for the first time in her life. Hiashi raised his hands as if to strike at her, but Hinata was faster.

"**Hakke Sanjuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms)!!!" **

The elder Hyuga dropped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

Hinata spoke softly. "I'm sorry, father. I was always stronger than everyone believed, including myself. Naruto-kun helped me see my true strength. I _love_ him with all my heart. I was going to leave this place anyways to live with him."

"Go." Hiashi spat; the only thing he was able to move was his mouth. "Get out of here, you useless, pathetic whore."

With tears in her eyes, Hinata picked up her bag and walked to the door. Before exiting the room, she spoke; her back still facing Hiashi. Her voice was ice cold, ready to twist an unseen knife. "And just so you know, Lady Tsunade determined that Hanabi won't have children. Not just _won't_, but _can't_. Something about bad luck, inbreeding and such making her sterile. Hanabi was too scared of you to tell you. The original Hyuga Main Branch will eventually die out, with no more heirs. Goodbye…………Hiashi."

And with that, she walked out.

* * *

_Hmm, its taking my tenshi (angel) an awfully long time. _

Naruto left the Namikaze Compound and began walking towards the Hyuga Compound. Less than a quarter of the way there, he found Hinata, trembling on the side of the road.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?"

Hinata started and the sound of his voice and whipped around. Seeing it was him, she grabbed him in a hug, sobs wracking her body. Hinata simply clung to him, sobbing. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. He felt her lithe frame shudder with her crying, and gently cooed soft reassurances to her. Seeing his love like this tore a great rip in his heart, and a few tears of his own streaked down his whisker-lined face. Slowly, Hinata's sobs slowed to a stop, and she silently rested her head on Naruto's chest, comforted by his warmth.

Naruto looked around, seeing the luggage bag she had dropped. It wasn't all that hard to figure out; her father had probably banished her from the clan. The Hokage made a mental note to ream the bastard as badly as possible (politically speaking, he couldn't do anything physical to him without provocation, although Naruto was bordering on screwing the rules and going apeshit on Hiashi's ass). Still holding Hinata, he formed a shadow clone to pick up the bag.

"My father………… he, he……… basically disowned me." Hinata stammered into his chest.

"You can stay with me, Hina-chan, remember? Please don't cry. Seeing you cry makes me cry."

Hinata nodded. "I'll t-try."

He pressed a gentle kiss to Hinata's forehead.

Together, they walked back towards Naruto's home. They passed through the forest, through the gates, and through the lawn. On the entire trip, Hinata was looking down, obviously depressed. Seeing her like that hurt something inside Naruto. He wanted to cheer her up.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" He said mischievously.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered.

"Do you mind if I practice?" He said vaguely.

"Wha—" Was all Hinata got out before Naruto picked her up bridal style. She let out an _eek!_ a bit in surprise but wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. He started tickling her as he walked.

The Hokage fumbled with the door a bit but finally managed to get it open (It's already unlocked since only he can past the gates, anyways).

As he finally got inside, he set a giggling Hinata down, and a jealous-looking clone set her bag down and dispelled.

As Hinata caught her breath, Naruto said, "I'm gonna make some brunch. Want anything special?"

Hinata looked at him with love-filled eyes. "Anything you make is perfect, Ruto-kun." _That's just one of the reasons why I love you, Naruto-kun. No matter how I'm feeling, you always make me smile. Thank you._

* * *

_Later…_

"Hey, Hina-chan, what's this?" Naruto asked, holding a small video camera. They had just finished eating and they were unpacking Hinata's stuff.

"Oh, that's was Kiba's gift. I opened it early to take some pictures at his Christmas Eve party." She answered, pulling out some shirts.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Hinata answered, feeling a small nagging at the back of her mind. She knew she was forgetting something, she just didn't know what. "Just press the button with the funny square design next to it."

Naruto nodded and did so. _Hmm. Lets see._ There was a picture of Kiba getting smashed, Kiba pouring some eggnog into a bowl for Akamaru to get smashed on, Kiba hitting on Ino before getting pummeled by Choji, a drunk Akamaru humping Tenten's leg, Tenten chasing Akamaru with lots of sharp metal weapons, and Lee about to get drunk. _Oh shit._

"Hina-chan… please tell me Lee didn't drink any alcohol…" Naruto said slowly, a look of horror dawning on his face. Hinata winced and nodded, setting down a pair of training pants.

"Yes, unfortunately. He downed the whole bottle before anyone could stop him. It took Kiba and Akamaru going into their two-headed wolf form, Neji using 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, Shino covering him with kikai, Me using Protection of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms to keep Lee from accidentally killing us, Ino getting into Lee's mind, Choji sitting on Lee, Tenten wrapping Lee up in chains to finally settle him down."

Naruto scrolled to the next pictures. Lee looking embarrassed, Neji and Tenten tying Lee up, a giant group picture, Hinata giving a blonde guy a blowjob, Hinata with strings of white liquid on her face and in her mouth.

...

Wait.

...

What?

...

Naruto's eyes popped out. Hinata giving a blonde guy a blowjob. The time stamp said 3:00 AM, 12/25.

_Wha-wha-what!?! Hinata sucked me off and I wasn't even awake for it?!?_ Naruto thought. He wasn't mad in the slightest at Hinata; he was just a little disappointed that he wasn't conscious for it. _How did I not wake up? Oh well, she must have Juken'd me or something._

"H-h-h-Hina-chan? W-w-what i-is t-t-this?"

Naruto showed Hinata the pictures, which she stared at in shock. _Oh, crap. That's what I was forgetting. _Hinata did something she hadn't done in many, many years.

She fainted.

* * *

Hinata finally came to and opened her eyes. She still couldn't see anything; there was some sort of a blindfold over her face. She tried to move her arms, but they were tied to something. Hinata grasped out, trying to feel what it was. She was tied with silken sheets to bed posts. The dark blue-haired girl relaxed slightly before stiffening up. Hinata realized she was naked. She was pretty sure she was in Naruto's bedroom, the bed smelled of sweat of sex. This was where they had made love last night and this morning. They had done much more with each other, Naruto couldn't possibly hate her for this little thing she did.

Could he?

As if on cue, she heard Naruto's voice. "Ohayo, Hina-chan. You know, I never would have expected you to do something like that." His tone was apparently conversational, but Hinata thought there was a definite undercurrent of…… anger?…… lust? Hinata wasn't sure.

"Y-you still l-love me, right Ruto-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto winced at the pain in her forlorn voice. "Of course, my little angel." He was pretty sure he was scaring Hinata with the whole tied-up-and-blindfolded thing, but he had two good reasons. First of all, he doesn't want Hinata to ever worry about losing his love, and secondly (a slightly less romantic reason) he doesn't want Hinata to ever give him head… unless he's conscious. Seriously, where's the fun in that?

Naruto leaned down and whispered in his lover's ear. "But you took something from me, Hina-chan. Something that can never be replaced."

"I'm so sorry, I—" Hinata started to apologize, but Naruto stopped her with a kiss.

"Shhhh." Naruto gently shushed her. "I've decided the perfect way to…… ah, punish you." His warm breath tickled her ear, the feel arousing her while his words scared her.

Hinata trembled with excitement and fear. What was he going to do to her? On one hand, punishments usually went badly for her. Her father literarily beat her into the ground as punishment for her supposed transgressions. On the other hand, this was Naruto, the kindest person Hinata knew.

Hinata felt Naruto gently place his hands on her thighs, and she immediately felt herself getting wet with anticipation. What better revenge than to do to her what she did to him?

Naruto stared at her perfect pussy before slowly dipping his head towards it. Hinata let out a moan as he gently began running the tip of his tongue to go around the edges of her netherlips. Naruto smiled into Hinata's crotch as his male ego inflated. Decided to stop teasing her, he set his mouth right over her entrance and slid his tongue into her warm, wet cavern.

Hinata screamed out in pleasure as Naruto swirled his tongue around, bringing her closer and closer to sweet release. The pale-eyed woman moaned out her lover's name as he slipped a finger, then two into her cunt, licking her nub all the while. Her sounds of pleasure was music to Naruto's ears.

Hinata felt herself getting closer to the edge. She gripped Naruto's head tightly with her thighs and urged him on with her moans. With an unseen grin, Naruto sped up the pumping of his fingers and sucked hard on her clit.

"NARUTOOOOO!!!!!" Hinata screamed; releasing her juices onto Naruto's face as her orgasm hit her with the force of the Eight Gates. He continued sucking her nub and pumping his fingers until her tremors subsided.

The blonde man gently cleaned his lover's crotch with his tongue as she recovered from her sudden climax.

Naruto smiled at Hinata as he moved up to her face. He tenderly removed her blindfold as he kissed her passionately.

Hinata looked into her lover's eyes. "Ruto-kun, wh—"

The blonde Jinchuriki pressed his finger to her lips. "Your punishment's not done yet, Hina-chan." He murmured, enjoying the way her eyes lit up at the mention of more 'punishment'.

Naruto gently positioned himself at Hinata's entrance and gently slid himself in, moaning softly at her wet warmth. Hinata caught his lips as he began thrusting into her repeatedly.

Hinata let out soft gasps every time he filled her. Far too soon, Naruto felt his release approaching, a building pressure at the base of his cock. Hinata's moans had been amazingly stimulating. Naruto thought he could probably cum just by listening to Hinata as he ate her out.

Instead, Naruto reached up and began to knead her breasts, trying to stimulate her even more. Suddenly, with a shout, both lovers came together.

Naruto's pumps slowed as he sent the last of his seed into Hinata. With trembling hands, he gently untied Hinata and they wrapped their arms around each other. They enjoyed the afterglow of their mind-blowing sex in peaceful silence.

* * *

_Some time later…_

Eventually, Hinata asked "Ruto-kun, what time is it?"

Naruto groaned happily as he thought. "Hmm, well, we ate at around 12, and then you fainted at around 1. You were out for around three hours, and then we made love for around two hours. So I guess its around six-ish. Why, are you hungry?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes." Came the sultry reply, as Hinata pounced on her one true love. _But not in the way you thought…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who didn't get that, Kiba gave Hinata an early Christmas present (the video camera). Hinata took pictures at the party, then on Christmas day (right after Naruto starts stroking her [see Chapter 2]) she got really horny and gave Naruto a BJ. :-) While taking pictures, yeah.**

**She forgot about it with the whole commotion with Hiashi, and then Naruto saw it while looking at the party pictures. She fainted, Naruto tied her to his bed, and they had amazingly kinky sex.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: December 27

**(A/N: This fic is rated M for language, alcohol use, and adult situations. Especially adult situations. I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**Well, I own volume 30 but that's it.**

**Setting: This is a two-shot Naruto Christmas story. Naruto has finally gotten what he thought he always wanted: the esteemed position of Hokage. But something is missing in his life; a void that he thought would be filled by fame or adulation. Set approximately around the time where Naruto is 20, [he became Hokage at age 17].)**

**PS: Hinata never made her confession in my timeline, and Naruto has killed all members of Akatsuki. Kabuto/Orochimaru is still out there, though.**

**Alright, thanks for the love and support everyone! As you can see, I've decided to do one last chapter. Enjoy. **

12/31/2009

* * *

**Chapter 4: December 27**

_Naruto's bedroom, 8:45 AM_

Hinata felt Naruto lift her hair out of her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. As her heaves subsided, she spat the remaining bile out of her mouth and stood up shakily.

"Whoa, you okay, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked with a concerned look on his face.

Hinata waved him away. "Nothing you need to worry about, Ruto-kun."

"But Hinata, you were just throwing up…" The Hokage whined and crossed his arms, which Hinata thought was incredibly amusing. Naruto's infantile expression quickly changed to one of seriousness. "You're not sick, are you? You can tell me anything, Hina-chan. Please don't wall me out."

"I said I'm fine, Naruto." Hinata snapped. "I'm a kunoichi, damn it, not some weak little girl." Naruto looked like he had just been slapped.

Hinata mentally cursed herself. _What's wrong with me? Naruto-kun was just concerned about me; I didn't have to snap at him like that._

Hinata wrapped her arms around her lover. "But if it would make you feel better, I'll have Ino check me up, okay?"

Naruto hugged her back. "Thanks. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said softly. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented."

The lavender-eyed woman pulled back a little bit so she could look her blonde lover in the eye. "Naruto, look at me." He did so. "_Nothing_ is going to happen to me. Everything will be just fine." Hinata noticed Naruto's eyes dropping down from her face, then flickering back up, and then dropping back down. It was very subtle, but Hinata was trained in reading eye movements.

Hinata realized that from this angle, Naruto probably had a perfect view of her breasts. It was really quite flattering, actually, to know that Naruto saw her as a woman, his sexy and attractive woman. Just as she saw him as her irresistible, stamina-freak man. And speaking of stamina……

Hinata took one step closer to her blue-eyed love, making her breasts bounce appealingly and brought their pelvises together. She gave him a small, sultry smile as she felt him harden in response. The dark-haired woman leaned up and whispered in Naruto's ear. "But for now, I think you should take my temperature with your thermometer, Naruto-kun." Hinata gently pulled him back into the bedroom.

"W-W-What?" Naruto stuttered, trying to think through the sudden fog of lust permeating his mind as Hinata pushed him onto the bed. _Do I even own a thermometer? _Regardless, her intent was clear, so he placed his hands on Hinata's breasts and began to massage them, eliciting a pleasing moan from his lover. Emboldened, he leaved up and sucked on Hinata's left breast, enjoying her scream of pleasure as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipple.

"S-Silly Ruto-kun. *AAAHH* To use a thermometer, y-you have to stick it in me…" Hinata said, straddling Naruto.

Naruto had one last thought before all conscious thought was halted by a rush of pleasure and warm flesh.

_Oooooooooooohhhh. I get it._

* * *

_Later at the hospital…_

"Ohayo, Hinata! I haven't seen you since Kiba's party, what's up?" Ino said cheerfully.

"Ano, nothing much. I was just wondering—" Hinata started but was cut off by Ino's gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata, is that what I think it is?" Ino asked, pointing at Hinata's neck. Hinata immediately did her best imitation of a tomato, giving Ino the answer she needed. "It is! That's a hickey!"

Suddenly, Ino hugged Hinata. "Oh, little Hinata is all grown up! She's finally bagged her first man! Who is it? Wait a second, did your father finally marry you off? Who's the jerk, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind! In fact—"

Hinata quickly shushed Ino. "No, Ino, I haven't been forced into an arranged marriage. And my father and I aren't on speaking terms right now. Now that's enough about my personal life. I woke up this morning and I immediately threw up. N-………We're………I'm kind of concerned." Hinata finished lamely.

Immediately, Ino was all business, although she didn't miss Hinata's slip. "Hmm, alright. I'll just run a few tests."

Hinata nodded. She felt bad about not telling her friend about her social life, but once Ino knew something, all of Konoha knew it. Hinata wasn't sure how people would react to her and Naruto being together, but she didn't want to take chances until they were ready.

* * *

_A short time later…_

Hinata shifted nervously as Ino came back into the room.

"Okay, Hinata, I just have a few more questions for you." Ino said. "First, have you noticed any changes in your eating patterns for the last few weeks?"

"Ummm……" Hinata said, thinking. "Not really. I didn't eat breakfast yesterday, but then I had a really big lunch. But I also skipped dinner last night." Hinata blushed. _I was a bit preoccupied_. "And after I threw up this morning, I didn't feel like eating breakfast or lunch. Why, do you know what's wrong with me?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Not quite." Ino answered. "Now this next question, I want you to answer very honestly. How many times have you had sex in the last month?"

Hinata's face burned with embarrassment. She murmured something under her breath.

Ino leaned a little closer. "What's that? I didn't catch that."

Still blushing, Hinata answered. "How many times I've had sex, or how many sessions I've had?"

Ino frowned, unsure of what she meant. "Let's go with how many times you've had sex in the last month."

Hinata looked down. "I'm n-not s-sure. About s-s-sixteen."

Ino's jaw dropped. _Hinata's getting more than me!?!? She's not the kind of girl to hump random men in the street though, so it must all be from one guy! Wow, she must really care for him. I start to chafe after three days._ "Damn, girl! You've been getting some almost every other day!"

Hinata shook her head as her face turned even redder. "A-ano…………………. I-I-It's a-all b-been in the last three d-d-days."

Ino did what Hinata typically did in this kind of situation. She fainted.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Naruto felt kind of bad for just dropping Hinata off at the hospital like that, but he had some things to do. Very important things to do.

He fingered his wallet as he looked at his purchase. The cashier, a young, long-haired brunette with sparkling brown eyes looked at him. Ordinarily, Naruto would think she was pretty, but her beauty dimmed in comparison with Hinata's gorgeousness, in the way a small candle paled in comparison to the sun.

"Sir, you look rather unsure of yourself. Are you positive this is what you want? It's never a good idea to rush into something like this, only to regret it later…" She said.

Naruto felt a small twinge of annoyance, but he quickly smothered it. "Yes, I'm sure. I just……… don't know if it's good enough. I want it to be perfect."

The cashier sighed. "Sir, this is the best one we have. To be honest, we have some that are more expensive, but less tasteful. Would you like to buy it or not?"

Naruto nodded. This was the most sure he had ever been in his entire life. He had never wanted anything more. The blonde Hokage paid for his purchase, leaving a generous service tip in exchange for the cashier's silence, and left.

_Now, time to make a reservation…_

* * *

_Back at the Hospital…_

Ino felt cold water splash on her face and woke up sputtering. She saw a concerned Hinata above her, holding an empty paper cup.

"So Ino," Hinata said quickly, not wanting to go any more into her personal life, "do you know what's wrong with me?"

Ino quickly got up and smiled. She would store that little bit of information for later.

"Actually yes, I believe I have figured it out. Well, nothing is wrong with you, per se. You see, Hinata………"

A shaky Hinata left the hospital, trembling.

_What do I tell Naruto? EEK! He's right there! He's walking towards me! What do I do?_

Naruto jogged up to Hinata. "Heya, Hina-chan. You see, I got this reservation at this place, and I was, you know, wondering if you're not busy or anything, if you'd like to have dinner with me?" He said, somewhat shyly.

Despite herself, Hinata had to smile. "Naruto-kun, are you trying to ask me on a date?"

Her blonde boyfriend gave her a cocky smile. "That depends, are you going to say yes?"

The lavender-eyed woman linked her arm with his. "Every time, Ruto-kun. Every time."

Hinata nuzzled her head closer to Naruto's shoulder, trying to conceal her inner turmoil. Together, they walked off their date.

* * *

Hinata finished the last bite of her dinner. "That was delicious, Naruto-kun. But I must confess, I'm surprised you didn't take me out for Ichiraku's Ramen." She teased, kissing her lover gently on his whisker-lined cheeks.

Naruto nuzzled her back. "Well, it turns out I found something that tasted even better." He kissed her neck and started sucking gently on her hickey, not nearly hard enough to cause pain but enough to make her bite her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. "You." Hinata blushed at the multiple meanings of his statement.

The waiter cleared his throat, and Naruto looked up and glared at him. "Lord Hokage, Lady Hyuga, your dinners come with a complimentary desert. You have the choice of chocolate cake, hot chocolate, and apple pie."

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other. Hot chocolate was pretty much synonymous with sex in their minds. "Hot chocolate." They said in unison. The waiter nodded and walked off.

Naruto had noticed Hinata's nervousness throughout the dinner. He dearly hoped that Hinata was okay.

Naruto and Hinata spoke at the same time. "Ruto-kun/Hina-chan, I have something I want to tell/ask you." (Hinata said tell and Naruto said ask.)

"You go first, Hinata-chan." Naruto offered.

Hinata swallowed. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant."

Naruto rocked back. "What? Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded. She closed her eyes, hoping against hope that Naruto would still accept her. Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up and hugged, and her eyes shot open. Naruto was hugging her and swinging her around, oblivious to the annoyed stares from the other diners.

The Hokage swept his lover into a kiss. "That's fantastic! I'm gonna be a father! We're gonna be parents!" Naruto stopped abruptly. "Oh, I hope we're good parents. Neither of us really knows how a good parent acts, do we?" He asked rhetoricaly before his brilliant grin broke back onto his face. "But we'll figure it out, right Hinata? Hinata?"

With a start, Naruto realized that Hinata was crying into his chest. "Tenshi, what's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Ruto-kun." Hinata sniffed. "I'm just really happy. I thought for a moment that you would h-h-hate me, or leave me."

Naruto lifted her chin with a finger and stared into her beautiful, pale eyes. "I could never hate you, Hina-chan, remember? And I will never, _ever_ leave you, got it?"

Hinata nodded. "I know, Naruto-kun. I was just so afraid of losing you. I can't live without you, Naruto-kun." She wiped away her tears with one hand and gave him one of her beautiful smiles. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I was kind of scared about asking you this, but I know that my heart is in good hands." Naruto got down on one knee and fished something out of his pocket. "There is nothing I want more than to be with you, forever." He pulled out a brilliant, sparkling ring in a small box. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

Hinata gasped, speechless. It was a beautiful ring. Around the edges were 24 perfectly shaped small diamonds, all surrounding a larger, light purple diamond in the center. All the gems were embedded in a gold ring.

The waiter walked by and set the hot chocolates and a can of whip cream down on the table. He said, "Excuse me, is there anything else I can do for…—" He swallowed under the death glares he was receiving from Naruto and Hinata. Their killer intent was higher than that of the Sannin, all the Kages, and all nine demons combined. The message was clear: **you can leave, right now, or die a painful and prolonged messy death**. The waiter, sweating bullets, stammered out an excuse and fled, soiling himself in the process.

"Yes, Yes, Naruto! A thousand times yes!" Hinata cried. With Naruto's help, she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. She crushed her lips against his in an emotional liplock, sliding her tongue into his mouth in a frenzy.

Eventually, they broke apart for air, gasping. Hinata shifted herself and sat on Naruto's lap again. She took a moment to admire her ring. It looked perfect on her finger. "It's beautiful, Ruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

Naruto smiled and picked up a cup of hot chocolate, bringing it up to Hinata's mouth. As she drank willingly, he murmured softly into her ear: "Just like you." He tapped the lavender diamond in the center. "It reminded me of your eyes."

As Hinata finished the cup in Naruto's hand, he abruptly turned her around and kissed her, sucking a bit of the sweet liquid out of her mouth. He ran his tongue over her bottom teeth.

Hinata relaxed and rested her forehead against his. "What was that for, Ruto-kun?"

Naruto gave a mock scoff. "What? I can't kiss my soon-to-be wife?"

Hinata picked up the other cup of hot chocolate and raised it to her lover's mouth, smiling as he drank. _Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze. It definitely has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? It sounds………perfect._

As Naruto finished his cup of hot chocolate, he frowned. "Aww, we never used the whip cream!" He pouted.

Hinata could feel him start to harden, his member pressing against her pubic mound. "We can still find out if _**it**_ is better with whip cream, Ruto-kun." She whispered sexily into his ear. "Let's take this somewhere more……private." Hinata nibbled on Naruto's earlobe, and could've sworn she heard a soft whimper from her lover.

Quickly, Naruto threw money onto the table, more than enough to pay for the meal. Right before they shushin'd over to Naruto's bedroom, Hinata grabbed the can of whip cream.

* * *

_Later, in Naruto's bedroom……_

Hinata gently ran her hands over Naruto's naked chest. She raised the can of whip cream up to his face, and he opened his mouth obediently, allowing her to spray some cool whip cream in it. Together, they kissed, sharing the sweetness within their mouths.

After a while, Hinata reversed her position so that she was positioned right over Naruto's massive erection. She sprayed the whip cream over his cock, causing the blonde to twitch at the sudden sensation. Hinata licked her lips in anticipation before bringing her head down on her lover's shaft.

Naruto grunted as he felt Hinata's warm mouth envelop his member. His head rolled back as waves of pleasure rolled over him. _OH MY GOD! I missed out on this!?!? This is the best feeling ever……except for actual sex._ His hands clenched erratically as he arched his back. Naruto felt his hand brush a cylindrical metal object, making his eyes open in confusion, but all he could see was Hinata's dripping pussy, right in front of his face.

Naruto smiled. _What comes around, goes around, right?_

Hinata inhaled Naruto's musky scent as she bobbed her head up and down on Naruto's cock, tasting a light sweetness. She loved to please Naruto, and from the sounds he was making she was doing a fantastic job, but Hinata would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, too. Hinata swirled her tongue around the head of Naruto's dick before dipping back down to swallow his whole length. Suddenly, she felt a cool sensation on her pussy lips, right before she felt Naruto's tongue on her clit. Still sucking on Naruto, Hinata moaned, sending pleasing vibrations down his length.

Naruto felt his orgasm building as Hinata sucked him off. In a dim corner of his mind, he wondered if he should warn her, but quickly discarded the idea, and went back to eating his lover out. Soon, Naruto felt he was about to cum, and gently rolled her sensitive nub between two fingers, causing Hinata to cry out into his shaft. The sensation pushed him off the edge, and the Jinchuriki blasted his load into his lover's mouth, moaning. His tongue vibrated in Hinata's cunt, and she screamed as her orgasm hit her. Her juices spread over Naruto's face, and he cleaned her up eagerly.

They reversed their positions again and switched so that Naruto was on top. Naruto and Hinata kissed, sharing the taste of their juices within each other. Already, Hinata could feel that Naruto was hard again, his erection poking her thigh. She reached down and started stroking his length.

"Again, Naruto-kun?" She teased.

"You know me, Hina-chan." He shot back. "I _never _run out of stamina." Naruto grinned and positioned himself at her entrance. The blonde was just about to thrust himself in when he paused. "Um, Hina-chan, we won't hurt the baby, will we?"

Hinata smiled at her concerned lover. "Of course not, Ruto-kun. We can still make love until the third trimester." Getting an idea, she turned around so that she was on her hands and knees and Naruto was right behind her. Softly giggling, she wiggled her ass and grinded against Naruto's hard shaft.

Naruto groaned and adjusted his hips, sliding into Hinata warm, wet cunt. He started thrusting in and out of her rhythmically. The blonde placed his hands on his lover's hips so they could go even faster. Every time he slammed into her it made a wet slapping sound as his pelvis hit her asscheeks.

Hinata moaned as her body shivered in response to Naruto. She started moving her hips side to side in time with Naruto's pumping, increasing the friction and the pleasure they each received. She moaned into the bedsheets, her hands clenching and unclenching.

After a short time, Naruto felt his release approaching. "Hina-chan, I'm gonna cum…"

Hinata moaned and said, "Me too, Ruto-kun. Hold my hand, please?" Confused, Naruto did so. With his other hand, he reached forwards and began to massage Hinata's left breast.

Hinata screamed in pleasure, music to Naruto's ears, and sent him off the edge. With a grunt, he buried his cock in Hinata pussy, shooting his seed deep into her womb. Feeling her lover's hot sperm fill her up, Hinata also came, her inner walls milking Naruto's shaft for every drop of his cum.

As their spastic orgasms, finished, Naruto gently withdrew from Hinata, a string of their combined juices following his member out. He relaxed his body next to Hinata's and gently kissed her.

"I love you, Hina-chan." He murmured softly.

Hinata smiled. "I know. I love you too."

"Until the third trimester, huh?" Naruto mused. "How will I cope without this-" he gently rubbed Hinata's wet clit, making her moan "-for more than three months?"

Hinata rolled on top of her blonde lover, who was already ready for another round.

"I guess we'll just have to make up for it ahead of time, Ruto-kun…"

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, that was amazing! I'm actually kinda sad to have finished this story. **

**Oh well, please review it. Come on, you just had four chapters of lemony goodness. Can't you just leave one review?**

**By the way, if anyone wants to continue this, they can, just leave me a message asking for permission. Happy New Years, everyone!**


	5. Author's Notice

**Hey everybody, did you like this story?**

**I have several plans for my next story, which will most definitely be a NaruHina + lemons. However, I'm not sure which scenario to use. Go to my profile and vote on which one you think I should do. If I don't get enough votes, I won't start on a new story!**

**Thanks! Leave a review if you haven't yet; it helps me improve future stories for you (the reader)'s enjoyment!**


End file.
